User blog:Percyduckfan1111/Four More Scenes
Here are four more scenes that would of been in Thomas, Oliver, and The Lost Engine. Thomas and Oliver Meet Lee Despite Gordon telling Thomas and Oliver not to go in Henry's Forest, they did go in. "Strange engine?" Thomas asked. "We just want to meet you!" Oliver said after, and an old, raspy voice spoke up. "How do I know you won't scrap me?" The voice echoed, which scared the two tank engines. "Sodor doesn't even scrap steam engines. I think." Oliver said. "If you say so." The voice said, and slowly, a very rusty and wrinkled tank engine without a cab pulled out of a siding, and there was even a bird's nest on his funnel, which flew into Oliver's face. "Egg face." Thomas teased. The old engine smiled at the two. "My name is Lee. I'm the oldest engine on Sodor." He said, which shocked both of them. "Older than Edward?" Thomas asked. But, Lee froze at Edward's name. "He's still alive?!" Lee blurted out, and Thomas and Oliver looked at each other. Lee smiled so much, well, with his fake wooden teeth which grossed Oliver out. So, he broke the silence. "Well, I'm Oliver, and this is Thomas." Lee smiled. "You two handsome, young lads look so much better than I do." He told them, which flattered the others. "We have questions." Oliver said. "Yeah! Like what wheel configuration you are! I can't tell since your siderods are gone." Thomas said. Lee cleared his throat. "I am a 0-6-0. Just like you, Thomas." "Oh yeah, what number were you?" Thomas then said. "Well, I was borrowed from a railway, to work with Glynn, Edward, Henry, and Gordon. Eventually, I was bought as the Knapford station pilot, as the number five. However, I was cheeky, and got in an accident. I was hidden." Lee said. "How old are you?" Oliver asked. "Well, what year is it?" Lee asked them. "2015." They said in unison. "Well... erm... 208." Lee gave an answer, and the tank engines stared, jaws dropped. But, then, Thomas remembered the three veteran engine's conversation. "What did Edward, Henry, and Gordon mean when you were brave?" Lee's eyes widened. "Henry ran out of coal on a viaduct. It started to collapse in a storm, so, I had to push him across. Even though Glynn, Edward, and Gordon tried to stop me." He said. "Well, I think we need a reunion." Oliver told Lee and Thomas, and the three left the forest. The Reunion By the time Thomas and Oliver arrived to Tidmouth Sheds, Lee ran out of coal. The other engines in the sheds were there. They all gasped. Edward, Henry, and Gordon did it because they were nervous that Lee would be angry, while James, Percy, and Emily were confused. The three nervous engines hid in their berths. "Woah, you three! Where are you going?" Lee said, and Oliver pushed Lee on the turntable. Edward, Henry, and Gordon smiled. "You're not mad?" Gordon asked, and Lee looked confused. "Mad? Why?" "After the incident. And us lying." Edward said, and suddenly, the engines all saw something that looked bad. Lee gritted his teeth, and the engines looked scared. "Lied about what?!" Lee shouted, which made Sir Topham Hatt come out of a signalbox, confused. "We... lied about you being part of the railway." Henry whispered. Lee was twitching. But, go figure, Thomas' driver just gave Lee enough coal. He backed up, nearly running over the driver! "Lee! Stop!" Cried Edward. Him, Henry, and Gordon went into chase, with Sir Topham Hatt in Gordon. "Lee! We can talk this over!" Said Sir Topham Hatt. The points were switched, which sent Lee into a siding. The three engines stopped in front of Lee. "We're sorry." Gordon said, feeling guilty, but, Lee smiled. "No. I'm sorry. It was my fault." All five smiled, and they left the siding. Duke Finds out Jordan's Secret The Mountain Line had been opened yesterday. Skarleoy Railway was connected now, and the engines were working around. Mainly because Blue Moutain Quarry was closed due to a rockslide. Peter Sam and Jordan were shunting trucks. "Be careful. They bump." Peter Sam said. "Heh, like I'll get hurt. If I do, Diesel 10 will repair me." Jordan chuckled, but all the other narrow gauge engines stopped. Except Duke, he came to Peter Sam and Jordan. "Diesel 10?! He'll scrap us all!" Duke yelled, the engines all got angry at Jordan. He pushed Jordan up a line that was very high up. "Duke! What are you doing!?" Said Rheneas, thinking he would push Jordan off. Cyrille Helps Out Category:Blog posts